A daughters love
by Roguewindrider
Summary: Wellits a cross between the gargoyles show and x-men ,an i added my own character:)not completly done yet but i'll finish it honest!!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer : i dont own them im just playing with them ill put them back when im done honest!!  
  
  
NO!!she thouht to herself as she ran awawy from the only home she had known.  
  
"how can this be happening "she said out loud to herself.She looked ehind her,nobody was following her but she kept running.  
she ran until she was exausted and she collapsed on the front steps of a huge mansion,this mansion just happened to be home  
of the x-men .she woke up a few hours later too find herself being by a big man in a flannelshirt and blue jeans.  
  
"wh..where am i ?"she asked frightened   
"yer in the medical wing of xaviers school for the gifted "the man said gruffly  
" who are you?"  
"im logan an' you might be?"  
"demona."  
"ok now that we're done with inroductions you mind tellin me why you were collapsed on the front steps  
"i...i dont remember."  
"well do you remember what your powers are?"  
"powers what are you talking about?"  
"you know your mutant powers."  
"i dont have any."  
"you mean you human."  
"no,well not all the time."  
"whaddya mean by that."  
"i mean that im only human or at least look human most of the time."  
"so you a shapeshifter ."  
"in a way yes but in a way no."  
"well why dont you just tell me what you are !!'  
"what time is it ?"  
"tell me what you are !"  
"wait untill sunset you ll see"  
"well sunsets in bout two minutes."  
"good."demona stood up   
"whaddya doin?!"  
"just wait."  
"for what"  
"youll se...ahhhh!!"she screamed in pain   
"whats wrong?"  
"just watch human."she said as her skin started to turn a bluish gray colour.  
"ahhhhhhhgg"she screamed again as she fell down onto her knees.Logan watched  
in amazment as wings sprouted from demonas back and she grew claws.then all of a sudden she stopped screaming  
and stood up to reveal her new form.  
"what are you?!"Logan said as he unsheathed his claws.  
"Now that isnt any way to treat the mother of your child."  
"i dont got any kids."  
demona laghuged under her breath   
"you have forgotten ."  
"forgotten what?!"  
"yes why dont you tell us."said the professor as he entered the room.  
"he has forgotten his daughter."demona said matter of factly  
"i told you i aint got any kids."  
"logan if you will permit me to scan your mind..."  
"scan her mind."logan interupted  
"What?!"demona sked surprised  
"will you allow me to demona?"  
"well..."she paused"i guess."  
"ok then..logan can you please leave the room."  
"ok professor but im staying close i dont trust her."  
"very well logan."with that logan left the room   
"now dont worry this isnt going to hurt"the professor said to calm demona  
"i figured."she retorted.then the professor began to enter her mind.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Logan turned sensing something coming from behind him.He unsheathed his   
claws and sniffed the air,there was definatly something coming.he started walking towards the   
scent then he heard footsteps.they sounded quiet,as if the person were sneaking around the mansion  
then he saw her.he stopped dead in his tracks,in front of him was someone or something that looked  
a lot like demona but he could see her resemblance to himself.just then gambit was walking by he stopped  
and looked at the girl for a secondd then said  
"an' who might dis young lady be?"neither answered then the girl spoke  
"father?"  
"your the one demona was talking 'bout."  
"yes."  
"since when do you have kids?"  
"i dont know cajun."logan replied gruffly not taking his eyes of his newfound daughter.  
"mother did not tell me your name."  
"she didnt? well its logan and your might be?"  
"keller."just then the professor came out of the lab.  
"it seems you already know the truth."  
"so shes really my daughter?"  
"yes."just then demona exited the lab and saw keller standing there  
"so i see youve met your father."she said  
"yes."she said as she walked towards logan.then she came and stood so close to him that she could   
reach out and touch him,she then reached out and put her arms around him.he put his arms around her  
at just that minute rogue was walkin down the hall .  
"what th'?"she excalimed when she heard keller whisper father to logan.  
"ah don' belive it."  
********************************************************************************************************  
"so gal ya must be a mutant too huh?"rogue asked keller when she put her things down on the bed across the room from her  
"not entirley."keller replied matter of factly   
"what do ya mean by that ?"  
"i mean that since my father is a mutant and my mother is a gargoyle..."  
"a what?  
"a gargoyle most humans do not know about us."  
"oh ah see what ya mean."rogue replied as she walked over to help keller un pack  
"so you have logans healin' powers huh."  
"yes and these."she said as she unsheathed her claws.  
"wow i didn' know that they could be passed on.  
"now you do."she said as logan walked into the room she still had her claws unsheather  
and logan stopped dead in his tracks.  
"you got em too."he said under his breath then keller walked up and hugged him .  
"goodnight ."she said as she kneeled beside her bed   
"whaddya mean good night ?"logan asked  
"i must rest now."  
"its nearly sunrise though." keller didnt answer she just smiled and took a pose   
like one of those stone gargoyles you see on old buildings.then the sun burst over the mountains  
and she was frozen in stone.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Logan sat down to breakfast beside his teammate Scott Summers still thinking about keller  
"you look a little shocked ."Scott told Logan he didn't know about Logans newfound daughter yet  
"Its not everyday you find out you got a daughter."Logan grumbled at him .  
"daughter?"  
"yep just found out last night too."  
"you'll have to introduce me after breakfast."  
"ok Cyk but...."  
"but what?"  
"nevermind you'll see"  
"i'll have to trust you on this one Logan"scott said as they finished up their breakfast  
  
Logan lead Scott down the hall towards Keller and rogue's room   
"so Rogue has a roommate now"scott said as Logan opened the door to let him in   
then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"umm...logan where is she?"scott asked puzzled   
"right there ."logan replied with a half smile   
"the statue your not talking about the statue are you?"  
"yep."  
"so your daughter is a statue?"  
"no shes half gargoyle half mutant."  
"then why is she stone?"  
"i dunno but i assume that shes supposed to be like that."  
"i guess so or else shes very sick."then demona walked into the room in her human form   
"shes not sick thats how all gargoyles sleep"she said as she stood beside her daughter  
"but you dont demona,"logan said puzzled"why not?"  
"because i was given the gift you could say of being human during the day"  
"by who?"scott asked  
"you wouldent know who he is "demona said matter of factly  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
the mansions alarm sounded ,there was and intruder.Logan shot out of his seat  
better go check it out he thought to himself.he ran down the hall and suddenly he realized that demona   
was beside him and in her gfargoyle form he must have fallen asleep because it was after sunset.  
scott used his optic blasts and the man fell this was just as logan and demona were arriving and  
he and logan both saw demona clutch her stomach in pain just the same as the man.seh got up   
suddenly and looked for the man  
"Macbeth! what are you doing here?!"she screamed at him  
"looking for you my dear looking for you."he replied in a scottish accent"and the phoenix gate of  
course."  
"I don't have it youknow very well that goliath took it !"scott could tell that she was getting angry   
but she didnt attack him."  
"yes yes i seem to have forgotten about that."macbeth replied with a half smile.Demona's eyes lit up   
and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides scott wondered why she didnt attack it seemed  
that they were old enemies and she looked like she would expload at any second  
"I really wish I could kill you!"she screamed obviously frustrated  
"yes but you wouldent want to commit suicide now would you?"macbeth replied laughing demona   
glared at him then turned and started to walk away but she paused and looked back  
"why dont you go talk to Xanatos see if he needs you to do his dirty work for him!"she spat then   
continued on her way back to the mansion  
"ok but I thought be interested in knowing where Goliath is at the moment ..."macbeth said then turned   
to leave demona stopped in her tracks   
"What...Goliath but why would you want to tell me?"she asked him suspiciously   
"because i need him out of the way ."  
"but cant you do that yourself ?"  
"no not at the moment i need to get rid of the rest of them on avalon."  
"well then what have you got planned now ?"  
"ha ha nosy as ever my dear...."  
"well tell me where he is !"demona said angrily   
"well .......i guess i could tell you ......"macbeth said  
"stp wasting time macbeth and tell me where he is!"  
"alright alright my dear ....hes on an island near scotland....muir island i think its called...."macbeth   
replied and logan and scott looked at each other . demona turned to them   
"well do you think you can get me there?"she asked them  
"yeah .......we know that island pretty well."scott replied and noticed that macbeth had left .  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
the next night they were on their way towards muir island with logan scott rogue gambit Demona and  
Keller in the blackbird .scott was flying and logan was sitting next to keller and demona talking to them   
"so this goliath guy hes trying to hurt you?"he askedd demona  
"yeah..... he wants us dead"she replied and logan looked at her and then keller.  
"hes not gonna know what hit him..."he told them a few hours later they were at muir island and thye   
landed the jet at moira mctaggarts,who was awoken by the noise and came to greet them.  
"welcome x-men but where is charles?"she said in her scottish accent   
"he had to stay and take care of some things at the mansion."scott told her  
"oh well you are always welcome here my friends."she said and then seh motioned for them to follow   
her.they reached her house and they had gotten settled in their rooms when mira yelled for them  
"Your new friend shes hurt i think....she keeps screaming she sounds like shes in terribble pain! she  
told them then demona walked out of teh room in her gargoyle form.  
"no she changes from her human form at night ."scott thold her and then keller walked out of demonas   
room right after demona .   
"wasnt that the statue that we brought in?!"moira asked surprised  
"yes and she changes to stone in the daytime ,shes also logans daughter."scott told her  
"daughter!!!"  
"yeah weve been throught that already he didnt even know himself till yesterday."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
that night they went out to serch for goliath .demona saw him first and logan could smell him ,he heard   
a barking growling sound coming from an alley.  
"bronx."demona said in a harsh whisper.  
"what?" logan asked but turned when he heard footsteps down the alley .he could see in the street lights  
a woman with black hair coming towards them .demona growled an dher eyes lit up ..  
"Elisa......"she growled the woman stopped in her tracks   
"demona......."elisa replied she sounded startled .  
"wheres goliath ?"demona asked her  
"why would i tell you ?!"  
"because if you dont i will kill you!" demona said and lept forward only to be knocked back by a large   
hand ,logan lept towards the attacker. he was stopped but just barely not thrownd like demona.  
"who are you ?" a large creature logan assumed to be goliath asked him  
"none o'yer damn business bub!'logan replied   
"but it is...."goliath said his eyes glowing with anger"who are you and why are you working with demona?!"  
logan was getting very angry he was just on the edge of one of his berserker rages his claws were   
unsheathed and he was growling like a wild animal.Thats when rogue flew in carrying gambit and cyclops  
was there afew minutes later.  
"this goliath?"rogue asked   
"yeah ........ah ha angela been wondering when you would show up."demona said to a   
young looking gargoyle girl and a dog like creature. bronx growled at her and his eyes glo wed along  
with angela's. Demona just laughed at her  
"do you really think you can hurt me?!" 


	2. life and death

"i do think so but.....i dont want to ....."angela replied her eyes no longer glowed"mother"  
"demona?" logan looked at her confused   
"it is true ...she is my daughter."demona replied  
"but who is .....it's not..is it?"logan looked between demona and angela  
"yes ....goliath is her father." demona said partially ashamed partially wistful. logan was a bit confused  
all of a sudden there was a blast from the roof of one of the buildings and demona screamed in pain  
and collapsed onto the pavement . Logan looked up to see who had fired the blast and saw a man who   
looked like he was wearing a hood of some kind . he looked back down at demona waiting for her  
to stand up but she lay there staring with blank eyes at the stars. cyclops bent down and checked her   
pulse but logan already knew , demona was dead.  
  
"you have killed her then?"xanatos asked the man in front of him  
"yes ."the man answered  
"ah but you see you are wrong"xanatos said then smiling at the mans puzzled look " you see she   
cannot be killed by the hand of any man besides macbeth."  
"then we get him to..."  
"no if he kills her he himself will die they are connected if one lives the other lives."  
"magic? "  
"well of course what else could have kept them alive for over a thousand years !"xanatos said losing   
some of his patience with the man in front of him.  
"what if we killed both of them?"the man asked him . now he was showing some brains.  
"ah ...good idea now we're thinking."  
  
Logan had carried demonas lifeless body to the blackbird and laid her down on the medical table   
putting a sheet over her. there was the sound of footsteps behind him and he reckognized kellers   
scent instantly .  
"you probably dont want to be in here darlin' " he told her  
"why ?" she asked   
"well I didn't think you would want to see her...."  
"why wouldn't I?" she asked obviously puzzled at his sadness  
"you aren't upset?" he asked  
"no why should i be?"  
"your mother died! an' yer not even a bit sad?"  
"she's not dead what are you talking about?"  
"waht is this denile cyk checked her pulse and i can smell the difference!"  
"well yes she is dead ....but .....well it's a long story I am sure mother will tell you when she revives."  
with that keller turned an left logan alone in the room utterly confused. a few minutes later there was a  
stirring beneath the sheet and demona sat up a bit dazed but obviously alive.  
"demona but but ....how?"he asked bewildered  
"long story i will have to tell you later...." she told him smirking at his confusion. 


End file.
